


Labyrinthine

by pandajin



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandajin/pseuds/pandajin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought that I'd only make a oneshot (previous chapter) but as it turns out I've had an idea for this chapter.</p><p>I'm not sure if I'll continue this because I could just leave it hanging like that XD</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Mine

We’ve had a lot of projects together.

We starred together in dramas. We did a bunch of photoshoots together. We went out a lot of times together. We were put into a unit, and did a lot of performances with each other.

 

I’ve known him for almost five years now. We met because we had the same audition day in the jimusho and that was way back on the 30th of October in 2010, his thirteenth birthday. He’s the first friend I’ve made in the agency, which is why I kind of just want to stick to him every single time I see him. Well, it might not be very obvious that I am clingy to him in every single way possible because the agency wanted me to portray a kind of tsundere-ish character.

 

“Puu” I poked his cheek while we were resting in the dressing room during one of the recordings of Shounen Club. I usually do it whenever I see that he is quite tense. It might not be obvious to everybody, because he always pulls off this enthusiastic and hyped up expression, but the truth is that he is always nervous. I know it. It’s just that, he’s taking responsibility of being the ‘charai’ character so that when somebody feels extremely nervous, he would be there to hype them up. “hehhh~ you are not wearing today the bracelet I gave you” I pouted jokingly when he finally looked at me.

 

He just pinched my cheeks in return and I knew that he went less tense. I smiled.

 

\---

 

“Jin-chan wa doko?” I asked Genta one time.

 

“ah, he headed out early today.” He replied.

 

“Souka, arigatou..” I nodded my thanks, grabbed my bag and quickly dashed out of the Gamushara J’s Party rehearsals studio. Behind me, several of my friends were saying things like “It’s like a movie, ne?”and “The heroine is chasing for the lead man.” and “ii monogatari yo ne~.” and then they would chuckle to themselves. I on the other hand, would smile uncontrollably to myself.

 

Once I got out of the building, I saw Jinguji. I was still far away from him but because I almost always look at him, I can tell that it was him. I’ve come to memorize his features. I know his taste for clothes and accessories. I know his food preference. I know it whenever he is nervous; he would usually give out a monotonous chuckle, as he puts a hand over his mouth like he was about to cough. Whenever he makes a face, it means that he is embarrassed. He has quite a weird sense when it comes to expressions. I can tell him apart from a hundred different people, maybe even if I am blindfolded. I can tell that it is him who tapped my shoulder even if I do not turn around, because the gentleness of his hand is far too different from all the others…it gives me a sense of assurance that everything will be okay and everything will fall into the right place…and they always did. I know that it is him talking even when there are twenty other people in the room discussing their approaches to performances loudly, because his voice would always resonate in my ears.

                Whenever I wanted to talk to him, he would always be there to listen. Whenever I speak and think that nobody is listening, so I slowly fade my voice out, he would be there to give opinions about what I was talking about, and surely enough everyone would be invited to listen. Whenever I feel crestfallen, he would always know how to motivate me. Whenever I am irritated, he would always know how to tease me in a good way and make a clown of himself just to lighten up my mood. He gives me attention. He shows me that he cares. He treats me gently. He treats me differently.

 

                I am so glad that he is mine—but this isn’t the truth.

 

                Because there is somebody else whom he gives more attention to, somebody who receives more of his care, somebody who gets treated gentler by him, somebody whom he treats way too differently from the way he treats me—somebody that he loves. And each and everyone of us in the agency knows about this, and that is why nobody would truly root for me.

 

                I watched as a slightly shorter person approached Jinguji and poked him on the cheek. They were quite far for their faces to be seen but I know that Jinguji was smiling—a smile far too different from the smiles that he gives to the people in the jimusho, even to me. The other person won’t stop poking. Jinguji stifled a laugh and then pulled the person stubbornly poking his cheeks by the arm. “Reia, mou…” and then his hands moved to pull Reia closer by the waist, but Reia pushed him and gave him a light smack on the arm. “Ba~ka~” and then they both smiled and held hands as they walked, their matching bracelets showing from their rolled up sleeves.

 

                But I am okay with this. I truly am.

                Because I do not want to ruin anything.

                Because at least I still get to talk to him when I want to. I still get treated the way I want to be treated. He still gives me a radiant smile.

                Because at least there are the fans, our supporters, who root for me. And at least to them we are a true pair, at least because of them I get to live brief moments of having Jinguji with me, and at least in those short moments,

 

…I get to say that ‘He is mine.”

 

**< <owari>>**


	2. Smile

“hehh~ you are not wearing today the bracelet that I gave you.” Genki pouted after he spoke. He’s so cute when he does that. He acts really spoiled whenever he’s with me. Of course, he also acts like that when he’s with the other juniors but the intensity of his spoiled attitude when he is with me is a thousand times more than that when he is with Miyachika or Aran or Kishi.

 

                I’ve known him for almost five years now. We first met on the day of the auditions on October 30th 2010\. It was my birthday.

                When I first met him, he was really timid and shy. No, he wasn’t like those other shy boys who were only shy because they were nervous because it was the day of the auditions. Genki was different. He seemed so…fragile. When he was sitting on the bench alone, because parents and guardians weren’t permitted to go inside the auditions studio, he would always lower his head whenever he saw that someone was looking at him. I noticed because I was the one sitting across him that time. I only looked at him through quick glances, because he’d probably feel more nervous and uncomfortable if he found out that I was looking at him.

                “Anou…” I couldn’t take it anymore. We were the only ones not talking. Even the other boys with shaking knees managed to start a conversation with each other. I sat beside him. “You seem very nervous.” I said, and at that moment I wanted to bang my head onto the nearest wall.

                He did not speak any reply but he did nod his head once.

                When after a few moments he still did not speak, and I thought that he felt awkward, I spoke again. “I’m Jinguji Yuta.”

                “Genki.” For the first time I heard him talk. And it made me blink.

                “Eh?”

                “Genki.” He repeated.

                “eh?” I repeated, because I just gave him my name and he answered me with ‘I am fine.’

                “…your name is…?” I kind of tilted my head.

                “Genki.” He pulled off a shy smile. “That’s my name. Iwahashi Genki.”

                “Ha? EH?” I stuttered. “Gomen!”

                He chuckled.

                His smile was so bright. And I think it kind of blinded me when he did. It made me want to make him smile again.

 

                And so, I always do. Up until now that almost five years have passed I still wanted to make him smile. His smile is so precious that I wanted to make the whole world see that his smile could brighten up even the darkest days of anyone.

                It was because of him why I grew to have an attitude that wants others to be kept from feeling uncomfortable. It is thanks to Genki that I now have the unofficial responsibility of keeping everyone hyped up, because if he wasn’t too fragile I wouldn’t want to protect him.

                If he wasn’t too fragile I would not have lasted long in the agency. If he wasn’t too fragile, I would not have always wanted to make him smile the smile that is too bright, you’d also want to smile.               

 

                But it was not to last. Because these past months, Genki’s smile had started to decrease in radiance. The fans and the others may not have noticed it but I did. I’ve spent a lot of time with him so I know when something is not quite right.

 

=========

 

                “He likes you.” Reia said, and it made me stop on my tracks and accidentally let go of his hand, causing our matching bracelets grind over the other.

                I could only look at him.

                “Come on, Jin. I know you only acted sweet to me earlier because you knew he was there watching us.” Reia sighed. “You need to stop hurting him.”

                “I know.” I lowered my head, because I was so guilty for making Genki feel like that despite knowing that he does like me. “I just thought that I must—”

                “What, flaunt our relationship in front of him? Pretending that you do not know that he is there watching, so that he would give up?” Reia’s voice rose, scolding me. And then after a short pause and a sigh, he talked with his normal pitch again. “Jin, you and I are in a relationship, but I still care about Genki, okay?”

                “Reia, I only—”

                “He’s barely hanging on, Jin.”

                I blinked and frowned. “What?”

                “A week ago, during Shounen Club rehearsals, I heard Genki talking to Miyachika in the restroom.” Reia looked at me in the eyes. “He was crying, Jin. He broke down.” Reia paused and my mouth opened a tiny bit. And then he continued. “Our friends know that Genki likes you, even when Genki hasn’t told them, so they just pretend that do not know anything. But Miyachika, he’s the only one whom Genki came out to. Jin, you of all people, know that Genki is very secretive about his feelings. Now, this happened. You know this is not good.”

 

                I wiped my forehead with the palm of my hand, too frustrated at how things had gone. “This is my fault.” My hands then went onto my knees.

                Reia went closer to me and stroked my back gently. “It’s not your fault.”

                “So whose fault is it then?” I stood straight. “Reia, I am the only one to blame here!” I covered my eyes with my right hand as I felt teary. “I don’t know what to do anymore...” and tears rolled down my cheeks. “I’m sorry…”

 

                I never wanted to hurt anyone.

                I didn’t want to hurt Reia. I didn’t want to hurt Genki. And as selfish as I may sound, I didn’t want to hurt myself either.

                But as the things are now, the three of us are in an emotional rollercoaster, and it’s all because of me. Even Miyachika and the others were dragged into this mess.

                And Genki’s smile had to be the price for my selfishness.

                I’m sorry.

 

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that I'd only make a oneshot (previous chapter) but as it turns out I've had an idea for this chapter.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll continue this because I could just leave it hanging like that XD


	3. Please

I was in the dressing room talking to Aran about our choreography for next week’s performance when I noticed that Genki was not in the room for long.

 

“Did anyone see Genki?” I called out to everyone in the room, and they all just shook their heads.

 

“Ah, wait…” Myuto said. “I think I saw him earlier. I’m not really sure if it was him, but he was heading to the restroom.”

 

“Oh. Okay. Thank you.” I said, standing up from my seat and heading towards the door. “I’ll check anyway. I really need to talk about him about the choreography, most of his parts were changed so—”

 

I headed out and made my way towards the restroom, which was located at the farthest corner of the floor we were in. The floor had several halls so I had to take a few turns to reach my destination. When I finally got there, I found Genki leaning at the edge of the sink in front of the mirror.

 

“Hey…” I said, entering the restroom. “That’s enough grooming for today. We don’t have any performances left, you know.” I joked.

 

But I noticed that he was not looking at his reflection in the mirror, his head was down and his fringe was covering his eyes, casting a shadow over them.

 

“…Is anything wrong?” I approached him.

 

He did not reply.

 

“Genki?” I placed my left hand on his back, and when I did, he suddenly faced me..

 

..and wrapped his arms around me, his face buried near my neck.

 

It took me by surprise, of course, but what was even more surprising is that this is Genki, and knowing him, even though he is being ordered to do a lot of clinging to me and to the others during magazine photoshoots and even in Gamushara episodes, he does not really cling this physically close to anyone, even to Jinguji, the only person he ever wanted to be this close to.

 

I have known it for a long time, that Genki likes Jinguji, because seriously, Genki’s face lightens up a hundred times brighter while smiling when he is with Jinguji. His cuteness level increases a lot when he is with him, and it is quite effortless. Everyone knows about this even though Genki never really told us anything, but we all decided to keep quiet about it and pretend that we do not know that he likes Jinguji because we knew that if he found out that we know about it, he would feel extremely uncomfortable around us and especially around Jinguji. We do not want that to happen. I do not want that to happen. Genki’s smile is one of the things that keep our group strong, after all.

 

“D-daijobu ka?” I stuttered, because this was the first time Genki ever did this on his own.

 

“Just let me..” he mumbled, and I realized that he sounded so frail. He was crying. And then as if on autopilot mode, my right hand reached for his head and I ruffled his hair.

 

“Why are you crying?” I asked, even though I already had an idea.

 

He did not answer and for quite a while we were just there, standing leaning over the sink in silence. When about a full minute passed and I thought that maybe Genki was not crying anymore, I began to distance myself from him, taking a step back. But then when I already took a step back and faced him, he immediately choked down a sob and began crying again. Harder this time.

 

“Genki, what is going on? Who made you cry?” I asked once again, both of my hands shaking his shoulders lightly. My eyebrows were scrunched up in worry. “I swear if you tell me, I will not let anyone know of this, so please...”

 

Genki cried harder without a word and it seems like he was already finding it hard to breathe. He was having continuous hiccups, but as he tried to gasp for air his cries only worsen which gives him a more difficult time.  It made me embrace him as I stroked his back, trying to help him breathe easier.

 

“Is it Jinguji?”

 

With that one line, Genki stopped crying hard, but he was still sobbing, and he buried his face near my neck as he hugged me impossibly tight, but it did not bother me.

 

It took him a little while more to finally stop crying and all along I was just there, patting his back and cursing myself in mind because I cannot do anything more helpful to Genki than just being there. When Genki pulled back, he leaned over the sink again and wiped his face with his shirt.

 

“I’m sorry.” He told me. And then he looked at me, his eyes bloodshot red and his lips were trembling like he’d breakdown again any moment. “P-please don’t tell anyone.”

 

 ===========================================================================

It has already been a full week since Genki had cried on me, and as promised I have kept my word that I wouldn’t tell anyone about it. So far, Genki has been acting quite fine. He had been in high spirits since two days ago when his former schoolmates had asked him to join them in some baseball games during whenever he was free. He might have been acting too fine in fact, to the point that he’d started to toy with Jinguji again, teasing him with cute pouts and whatnot. Genki seemed to enjoy it. Earlier he had consulted with me on whether or not he should invite Jinguji to watch a movie with him, of course the others will be invited too but, well you get it. Jinguji is special. I told Genki that it is a good idea. Genki said he’ll ask Jinguji as soon as rehearsals were over. Though I might’ve regretted it in the end.

I went to the locker room to change my clothes when I heard footsteps and voices from the hallway. They were Jinguji and Reia.

“Why don’t we go out for dinner tonight? Just us? It’s been a while.” I overheard Reia say. “I know this new sushi place. It’s just near. I want to try it.”

“Sure.” Jinguji replied. “Iku?”

 

\--

When I got back to the rehearsals room where I left Genki, he wasn’t there anymore. I immediately grabbed my bag and dashed out of the room, heading down to the lobby of the jimusho. He might have gone already to invite Jinguji. But I prayed not. I don’t want him to see Jinguji and Reia, please, just not now when he just got back to feeling happy.

 

As I rushed, I bumped onto somebody. “Ah sorry!” I said. It was Genta.

 

“Have you seen Genki??” I asked.

 

“Geez you guys, stop asking me where people are~” he chuckled for a moment. “He already went out. He was looking for Jinguji-kun.”

 

  1. I ran again, forgetting to thank Genta for replying but that’s the least of my concern for now.



 

When I was already at the front entrance of the jimusho, I quietly stopped on my tracks and cursed myself for being too late as I saw Genki, his back was on me but he was angled just right for me to see his face. He was a few yards away. He was staring afar, and when I looked at what he was staring at, I saw two figures walking side by side. Genki bit his lip, lowered his head, and then went back to staring at the couple faraway.

 

_Genki stop it. Don’t do that to yourself. Please._

 


	4. Pierce

“Genki!” I finally decided to call out and approach him, faking a wide smile and high spirits.

 

Genki turned around just in time when I was already near him and he looked quite surprised, or rather shocked. “M-Miyachika…” he uttered, too soft that it was almost a whisper. I noticed that there were tears forming at the sides of his eyes and I might have not spoken for a split second staring at them but I quickly composed myself in mind and chose to act like I did not see a thing. I thought it better not  to have a depressing conversation. Or more like, I did not want to see Genki cry again.

 

“Do you have plans for tonight? Should we go somewhere together? Mm, maybe window shopping or something like that, or just dinner…” I blabbed, and then Genki cut right in.

 

“I don’t have plans.” His lips formed an awkward smile. “But I think I’ll just go straight home for tonight. Sorry.”

 

Of course I would get rejected. I’m not Jinguji.

 

I might have formed a sad expression with my face and it made Genki apologize again for something he shouldn’t really be sorry for. “No no no, it’s totally fine!” I beamed a smile at him. “Let’s just go back inside, ne? Get our bags and head home?”

 

He just nodded.

 

When we were back inside the lobby, there was quite a crowd on the lounge area. It seems like they were looking at something. I got curious and so did Genki, so we decided to check out what was the matter.

 

We approached the crowd and I nudged at Kishi since he was the nearest person I could reach. “What’s going on here?”

 

Kishi turned around, and then his eyes widened when he saw Genki standing just right beside me. “Ah, iya-iya~! Nandemonai!” he waved his hands clumsily. It made me frown.

 

“Really, it’s nothing!” I turned around to see who spoke and saw that it was Aran.

 

“You guys are terrible liars.” I said plainly to Aran as I referred to him and Kishi. Genki on the other hand, was just frowning though silent.

 

“Close that laptop, will you?!” Kishi shouted a tad loudly to the person on the couch, who turns out to be one of the female staff of the jimusho who was in-charge of technicalities and other stuff including checking the idols’ reputation online and checking for leaked releases. Her shoulders jerked up at Kishi’s command and suddenly all the other people crowded around her went off and away.

 

“Is there something you’re trying to hide?” Genki finally spoke, just in time when the female staff held the lid of her laptop. She didn’t even have the time to speak because Genki already approached her. “Onee-san may I see that? It’s not fair that you showed it to the others but not to us.” He smiled to her as he used his deadly charmspeak.

 

“Those are just comments, Genki, about you.” Aran stepped in front of Genki. “You should just ignore them because if you take those comments in account then you’ll be confused on how you should act in front of the audience. Johnny-san has always warned us about it.”  
  
It was true. We shouldn’t read comments from fans or from other people in general because it will only make us confused and doubt ourselves. Johnny-san would always tell us that. That is why there are people who are in-charge of reading and getting comments from the fans and from outside the jimusho. They are the ones who will summarize the comments and tell us about the points we should improve, though they never told us anything that would hurt our feelings. The agency doesn’t really reprimand us from checking out the comments, but we have all decided to follow the agency’s advice since we are all still just juniors and we thought it would be better if we obey.

 

“But that’s cheating. Why would you look at comments for me?” Genki raised an eyebrow and it made Aran step aback. Genki approached the staff and leaned over her seat to take a good look on the laptop screen. I did the same, and then I regretted siding with Genki for this one time.

 

_“He looks like a girl. Why did the agency accept him? He must have had inside connections.”_

_“I don’t like the way he dances. And he sounds like dying when he is singing. And I die hearing him sing.”_

_“Why would he be the team leader? He’s so lazy!”_

_“He doesn’t make any efforts to be better.”_

_“The fact that Iwahashi gets put up as a front irks me a lot. He’s not a good singer and he can’t dance properly. All he has are his dimples and his duck face.”_

_“Can’t he offer anything other than that? It’s annoying! All he does is flirt with others.”_

_“He is pulling the others down. He should just quit the agency and be gone for good.”_

I couldn’t take it anymore. I closed the laptop lid myself and gestured my apology to the female staff. She then took her laptop off the table and left the lounge with her head lowered. Genki on the other hand, was still staring at where the laptop was previously located. His lips were pursed and his eyes were fixed at the table, staring at the gadget that is not there anymore. Kishi and Aran were beside us, their eyes glued on the floor, not knowing what to say.

 

“Genki? Daijoubu?” As dumb as my question may sound, I had to ask it.

 

The sides of Genki’s lips twitched a little, the thing that he always does unconsciously before telling a lie. “I’m okay.” He looked at me for about a second and then he stood up, smiling and then stretching his arms. “Well at least now I know what I should work on.” He arranged his bag over his shoulder. “Yosh~ I’m heading home then.” And with that he started to walk out of the building.

 

“I’ll go with you—” I said, arranging my bag as well.

 

“I think I’d rather just walk home alone. Sorry. Ja..” and then he really walked away without turning back.

 

I was about to go after him, but Aran and Kishi walked beside me.

 

“Let him.” Kishi said.

 

“He wouldn’t want others to see him sad.” Aran sighed.

 

 _But he had cried on me._ I thought. But then again, I didn’t want to see him cry again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're confused about the POVs, feel free to tell me xD
> 
> Also, please do not react by quoting ( I might get into trouble because I stole ideas from haters) except maybe if you'd just tweet me, but I'd probably DM you for my life's guarantee xD


	5. Go

I watched as Jinguji stuffed himself with various kinds of sushi and sashimi as I on the other hand, ate with moderation.

 

“These are really good!” he said, and I sighed subtly. I knew that he was only acting. Just a little while ago when we were walking, he cried as he blamed himself for hurting Genki.

 

He’s putting a lot on his shoulders.

He had said that there was nobody else to blame except himself. It wasn’t true, and I was the only one who knew that. It was actually my fault. I was to blame.

 

Jin had always been kind to everyone, especially to Genki. Way way back, even before Johnny’s Junior Land, Genki and Jinguji had always been glued to each other. I entered the agency a year before they did, so back then I didn’t really know (and neither did the other juniors who came before them) how stuck together they really were. We even thought that they were childhood friends.

 

                Jinguji was the reason why Genki was able to stay in the agency.

Genki used to be a bullied child, so it was natural that he had an inferior personality stuck onto him. But because there was Jinguji who had always been extroverted maybe even since his birth, Genki had learned how to form proper relationships with the people around him. Just look at him now, all grown and making _chuu_ faces and stuff. But although it may look like he had already overcome his fears, Genki wasn’t completely independent. He would still rely for something on Jinguji on matters I couldn’t figure out what. And then I realized that he likes Jinguji. I was the first one to notice it, and the next person I think was Yasui-kun, probably the nicest junior who ever existed, who would usually give hinted advices to Genki (and to us, too) but he knew how to tweak his ideas just so that it wouldn’t be too obvious that he knew that Genki likes Jin.

 

                Seriously, who wouldn’t take a liking on Jin? He’s quite tall, he’s good-looking, he dances great, he sings great, and he even raps really good. He’s also sassy, a tad reckless, and mostly perverted but he’s also quite smart, down-to-earth, and he respects everyone regardless of their attitude. He could, no doubts, pass an absolute boyfriend (just maybe don’t mention that he’s quite lanky). No wonder Genki would fall for him. They’d probably make a good couple.

 

                But then I entered the picture.

 

                I confessed to Jinguji just a day after I’ve realized what my feelings towards him are. It was just a normal rehearsals day, and Jinguji was busy with his phone when I approached him. And as the respectful person that he is, he looked at me and dropped his phone on his lap. I confessed right then. I didn’t speak too loud neither did I make a big bow but everybody in the dance studio seemed to be very surprised, especially Genki, although he didn’t make a sad expression but he did excuse himself out of the room after that. Jinguji was about to excuse himself too (maybe to follow Genki) but I reacted fast and grabbed his arm, asking for an answer. I did not get rejected.

 

                Jinguji put his chopsticks down on his plate. And then he looked at me. He must have noticed that I wasn’t talking for long and that I was just staring at him. “Reia?” he asked with his most heart-melting concerned voice.

 

                “Mm, what?” I blinked.

 

                “What were you thinking about?” he asked.

 

                “Nothing.” I lied, but I knew too well that he really knew what I was spacing out for.

 

                “Reia, I know you’r—”

 

                “I love you, Jin.” I spurted out, not caring if there was anybody near that could have heard me. I just wanted to say it no matter what. He smiled and held my hand. I forced a smile back at him, the same fake bright smile I have been practicing in front of my mirror for every single day I fooled myself even when knowing the truth.

                No matter how many sweet words he may have said in front of the fans, Jinguji never really said “I love you” back to me.

 

                His phone rang.

 

                “You should answer it. It might be urgent.” I suggested, and he took his phone out of his jacket pocket and slid on its screen to answer the call.

 

                “Yes, hello?” he frowned. “Aran?”

 

                “Jin!” I heard Aran shout from the other line. He sounded panicked.

 

                Jinguji frowned again. “What is it?”

 

                “Genki! He’s missing!”

 

                Jinguji stood up from his chair. “WHAT? Where are you right now?!”

 

                “We’re outside the sushi restaurant you are inside right now, hurry up and get out here!”

 

                For a short moment, I wondered how Aran knew where we were, but I shoved the thought aside after Jinguji had placed roughly about 4000yen on the table and ran outside. I followed him immediately and there outside, Aran, Miyachika, and Amu were standing, their expressions were no doubt restless. Aran was the first one to see Jinguji and I come out of the restaurant so he immediately walked up to us but then Miyachika suddenly walked in a faster pace than Aran was walking and he suddenly stopped in front of Jinguji and gave him a hard push on the chest that Jinguji almost stumbled backwards.

                “This is your fault.” Miyachika said angrily as he pointed an index finger on Jinguji. “If only you took care of him a bit better or if you only didn’t lead him on, it wouldn’t result to this.” He shot a glare at Jinguji, looked at me for a split second, but then diverted his eyes back at Jin.

 

                Miyachika had always been very protective of Genki. He spoiled him like an older brother, although he was actually the younger one. It was not to be confused as love, because Miyachika had actually liked Aran before, or maybe up until now, but he had decided to keep his feelings to himself, maybe perhaps he thought that it’d be bad to pursue him, because Aran already has a girlfriend. Maybe it was why he became protective of Genki, because they have the same situations, only that in Miyachika’s case, he didn’t have anyone who looked after him.

                “Not now, Miya.” Aran held told Miyachika and the younger one stepped back.

 

                Jinguji recomposed himself and looked at Aran. “When did Genki go missing?”

 

                “A little over an hour ago, he told us he would go home.” Aran said. “But before that, he had read a lot of hate comments about him in the internet and they were really harsh. Genki is very sensitive deep inside and we all know that.” He paused. “He went out of the jimusho without anyone with him. We got worried so Kishi went to his house to check if he was okay, but his mom said that Genki hadn’t come home just yet neither did he call her.”

 

                “I even checked the field near the park where he usually goes to for his isolation time but he wasn’t there.” Amu said. “Until now, Kishi is with Genta and Matsukura, they’re trying to find Genki but so far, no luck.”

 

                Miyachika gave out an exasperated sigh. “This is taking too long. I’m going to look for Genki.” He said as he started to jog away.

 

                “Oi! Wait up!” Aran said as he caught up with Miyachika and the both of them went on straight ahead.

 

                I shrugged. And turned to Jinguji and smiled. “You should look for him too.”

 

                “Let’s go?” he asked.

 

                “No, just you.” I smiled. “I’m pretty sure you’ll find him. You of all people know him the most.”

 

                “But Reia..”

 

                I took his arm and removed the bracelet I gave him a month before and then I looked back at him. “I know the truth that you like Genki more than anyone. I was just braver so I got to you first but, I never really _had_ you, didn’t I?”

 

                “Reia—” he stared at me.

 

                “You’re free now.” I smiled once again, turned his back on me, and gave him a push on the back. “Go ahead sassy boy. Find your princess.”

 

                He turned back to me and gave a big bow. “Thank you Reia, really.”

 

                “GO AWAY SASSY BOY” I said, joking, although I already felt something in my throat that almost blocked my words.

 

                “Arigatou gozaimashita!” he bowed once again and then finally ran the opposite way.

 

                After a few moments, I heard clapping beside me. I turned and saw Amu smiling. “That was brave.”

 

               “I know right.” Was the only thing I could say. I’m running out of composure. I might get on my knees anytime soon.

 

                Suddenly, I felt my whole body being pulled and by merely a second, my face was buried onto Amu’s neck.

 

                “What are you doing? This isn’t a movie…” I chuckled, but then I realized that there were already tears coming down from my eyes.

 

                “You may cry now. You’ve endured enough.” Amu patted my back, and I gave in, my lips trembling as I started to cry.

 

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter is next!!


End file.
